


Undercovers on

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carry On Countdown 2019, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: Carry on Countdown 2019Day 25 - UndercoverThe mage wants to use Simon in the war against the old families.Simon and Baz have a different ideaVery fast and loose with the prompt again
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Undercovers on

Simon

"That sounds like something the bad guys do. I’m not comfortable with it at all"

"But Simon it’s the only way, you can end these wars if you do this simple thing"

I hate this. I don’t want to be a disappointment. I don’t want to make him angry but it’s too much. The thing he’s asking me to do.

"There must be another way. I’m not, I can’t. I can’t go undercover, pretend to be something I’m not”

Fuck it all, I’m crying now and my magic is getting hotter. This is going to end badly if it doesn’t end soon.

"Calm down Simon. No one is going to make you do anything. However there will be natural consequences if you don’t. You don’t need to remain at this school if you can’t be useful here. Also I will need to find another method of dealing with the Pitch boy. But no one is making you"

"That sounds like I have to do it"

"I’m busy Simon, let me know by tomorrow"

What? 

Baz

I can smell Simon everywhere today. Magic must be pouring off him. He wasn’t in lessons or lunch and he hasn’t been in to dinner yet. It’s always a sure sign that something is very wrong when Simon misses meals. 

After everyone has left the dining hall I decide to find him. We are on a truce after all. And I want to. 

He’s over by the wood. No doubt he’ll be hacking away at the foliage like a demented landscape gardener. You can trace the incidents of Simon’s rage via the bald patches in the Wavering Wood.

"Snow, I’m right behind you, please don’t explode anything"

When he turns to look at me his eyes are swollen and red, he’s been crying, he is crying. 

"Snow?"

"Not the time Baz"

"Probably not, if I was here to pick a fight, but I’m here under truce and you look like you need help" I take a step closer and reach out to him

“Come back to our room, I’ll get you some food and then you can tell me what could possibly be this bad. Then we’ll solve it. Together. Do you want me to get Bunce?”

"Not yet"

Simon

I can’t tell him. I’ve got to tell him. It’s the only way to keep him safe. 

"The mage. He has a plan, for me to, to get close, to you and then I can spy and be ready to kill you if I need to. He wants me to convince you, so I can snoop around in your, but it’s your home” Fuck. I’m crying again. 

"Snow, I’m struggling to understand you. I’m sure you are aware that sentences are the standard accepted format for speech. I don’t think there was one in that whole dialogue"

I almost smile at him. Only Baz could worry about sentence structure at a time like this.

"The mage expects me to get close to you, so I can come to your house at Christmas, so I can find the thing he wants, so I can hurt you" I blurt out. 

"Well. That’s quite the situation. I will avoid mentioning how much of a despicable sack of shit the mage is to use you as a weapon in this way, I hope you can see that all by yourself. I think you are right about it becoming much worse if we let it out of our control"

"So you’ll do it? I’m so sorry"

"It could be worse Snow, it could be Gareth"

I do laugh then because this is so awful but he’s being so nice and maybe I can stop him getting hurt. I lean into him because today has been beyond weird and he smells like home. He lets me. 

Baz

The only fair thing would be to tell him how I feel about him. Then he can decide what he does with the correct facts. But he can’t back out so perhaps it will just make it worse. 

“I was going to ask you to come anyway Snow, to my house, for Christmas. I need your help with the library. I’m sure we can work out what to pass to the mage so he believes it”

“You shouldn’t have to”

“Snow, can you listen for once in your life. I was going to anyway.”

“Thank you, I’ll get off you now. Dunno what I was thinking”

“It’s fine. Your not the worst thing that’s ever slouched on me”

“But I’m not the best either, I bet”

“What do you mean?”

“S’just, well, you’re pretty fit, you must have loads of, sorry I’ll shut up” 

"You think I’m fit?" Merlin I’m a disgrace. That is what I’m going with. Half a compliment. Half a compliment he’s giving me because he’s overwhelmed and sad and I was not as horrible to him as I usually am.

"Fuck Baz, you’ve been near a mirror right?"

He’s rubbing the back of his neck and blushing beautifully. He’s still in my arms. I could kiss him. 

I’m not going to now though. It’s been enough for him today.

“Go have your shower Snow and then rest"

Simon

I didn’t know that I thought Baz was fit until I said it. Now I can’t unthink it.  
It makes the whole thing even more fucking fucked up. 

I come out of the bathroom and he’s already in his pyjamas. Sitting on his bed. Looking hot. 

"Snow, close your mouth"

I do. 

"This is not your fault or mine. This is a war and we are being used. I’m fucked if I’m going to suffer more than I have to. We can do this."

I’m an idiot but he’s gorgeous and trying to make everything easier and I need all of that right now so I reach forward and pull him into a kiss. 

I’m kissing Baz and Merlin this kiss is everything I didn’t know I needed. 

Baz

I can’t breathe. I might not breathe again. Simon Snow is kissing me. He’s kissing me like he means it. He’s kissing me when no one can see. This can’t be because of his orders right? This is because he wants to. 

I want to. 

I stop for a moment  
"Simon, you don’t have to"

"Turns out I really fucking want to though, you?”

"Yes, yes I want to"

He lets out a groan of pleasure that makes me shudder. 

I pull him down with me so we’re lying on the bed. Well I’m on the bed. Simon is very much on me. Pushing down until every bit of him is pressed up against every bit of me. If I thought I was breathless before.

I should stop, we should take this slowly but instead of doing that I run my hands over his bare back. Now I’m the one doing the groaning. His skin feels so hot under my hands, it’s not enough. 

Is it too far to slide my hands under his pyjamas? I pull at the waistband and he rolls his hips further into me. I guess not then. I have been dreaming (fantasising)about putting my hands on Simon Snow’s arse for so long. It doesn’t disappoint. The feel of his muscles moving under the layer of softness is so good. It’s so good. 

"Baz, too many clothes, lets have less clothes"

I’ve been known to call Simon Snow stupid in the past but this is the smartest thing anyone has ever said. 

"Yes, but no pulling you great clumsy brute" I say as he pulls at me. Ah well, they weren’t my favourite pyjamas. 

He stops to look at me and I can feel myself burning with a combination of embarrassment and desire. 

"Fuck Baz, you’re fucking beautiful"

I swallow hard. Then I pull his pyjama bottoms off. I’m awestruck. He’s back to fighting weight at this point in the term, luscious everywhere. His whole body is freckled and golden. He is stunning. 

"Come back, I need to touch you”  
His naked skin against mine is a inferno  
He shifts slightly and I moan as his cock slides against mine. He moans right back at me filling my mouth with the sound. 

Then he’s on my neck , kissing and nipping. I wind one hand into his curls and tug gently, this earns me a lick right up to my ear. I’m shivering and quaking and making so many noises. But so is he. 

“Simon, can I?”

He whines “please” at me with wanton lust in his voice and in his face. 

I shift a little to make some space between us so I can get my hand around his cock.

“Fuck, yes, Baz”

I start moving my hand and I’m sure I must be shit at it but Simon is miles past giving a fuck. He’s actually growling into my mouth. It’s beyond the hottest fantasy I’ve ever had (I’ve had a few).

All the biting and kissing and growling and wanking and skin and everything are getting to be too much in the best possible way. 

“Simon, I’m close” 

“Come on then, please”

It’s too much and I’m coming hard and biting at him and pulling his hair and I want him to come too, so much. 

Then I feel him shudder and pulse into my hand. 

“Fuck, Baz”

He collapses down onto me and I have to drag my hand out through the slick of come between us. 

I should get up and clean up. I should. What I actually do is keep kissing him and holding him and feeling the ripples and shudders through us both. He pulls the duvet up around us with one hand and carries on kissing me. When the kissing slows I stroke his curls back off his face and say

“Well..”

“Don’t do it Baz, don’t make me regret this” he’s already smiling.

I can’t help myself.

“I’m not sure you understand what undercover means.....

He interrupts my very poor but irresistible joke with a nip to my shoulder. We both start giggling and this, this is everything.


End file.
